Falling
by Lily Pattz
Summary: Edward e Bella são melhores amigos e desenvolveram um laço muito forte que os uniu romanticamente. Edward pensava que ficariam juntos para sempre, mas é surpreendido por Bella quando a mesma termina o namoro deles de 5 anos. Isabella se sente pressionada a viver a vida que seus pais querem porém, tem o sonho de viajar pelo mundo, conhecer pessoas e lugares diferentes.
1. Capítulo 1

**É minha primeira história e os personagens não são meus, todos pertencem à Stephenie Meyer.**

* * *

POV EDWARD

Estava nervoso.

Muito nervoso.

Me encontrava trancado na cabine do banheiro do colégio, sentado sob a tampa do vaso sanitário, suando frio. Na realidade, eu bem que gostaria de estar "frio" nesse momento. Estou com problemas na região "baixa" pois vi minha melhor amiga saindo da aula de educação física com roupa de ginástica. Não sei por que raios não consegui controlar meu problema hoje, já venho fazendo isso há um tempo, mas Bella estava linda. Ela é linda de qualquer maneira, de tirar o fôlego mesmo, mas hoje, eu não sei… Ela estava simplesmente deslumbrante e meu corpo reagiu da maneira mais clichê possível. Particularmente já desisti de esconder esses meus sentimentos aos 7 palmos da terra e aceitei que posso sim, estar um pouco caído pela minha melhor amiga. Ok, um pouco não, estava _capotado _por ela.

Percebi nesses últimos 4 meses que Bella estava me deixando nervoso, embora tenha demorado um pouco para descobrir o motivo. Tudo começou com um sonho: me encontrava em um quarto todo escuro, estava de pé de frente para uma cama de casal e sentia atrás de mim umas mãos passando lentamente pelas minhas costas indo de encontro ao meu peito. Segurei nas mãos pequenas e finas, virei o corpo, mas não pude ver o rosto da pessoa_. _Fui empurrado para a cama, caindo de costas no colchão da mesma, senti as mãos percorrendo minhas coxas, me arranhando no processo e se aproximando cada vez mais, um joelho foi apoiado na cama, seguido pelo outro, ambas as mãos no meu peito pressionando cada vez mais meu corpo no colchão macio, foi assim que vi os familiarizados cabelos castanhos, nessa hora eu posso jurar que conseguia sentir o cheiro de morangos vindo dela. A partir daí meu cérebro já registrou e reconheceu que estava no quarto de Bella, e a mulher na minha frente era _ela_.

Acordei um tanto quanto transtornado, diga-se de passagem, suando muito, completamente confuso e com dor nas bolas, precisei tomar um banho gelado e logo após o efeito passar resolvi ignorar aquele sonho, mas de nada adiantou, pois os sonhos ficaram mais frequentes, um dia estávamos no quarto, no outro no carro, na sala; passaram de carícias de mãos pelo corpo à beijos no pescoço, boca e outras regiões, se é que você me entende.

― Droga, Edward! ― resmunguei comigo mesmo.

Respirei fundo e fiquei esperando a situação ali ficar mais calma. De jeito nenhum poderia sair daquele banheiro com uma ereção. Escutava o entrar e sair de alunos no banheiro, que geralmente não costuma ser muito cheio, mas justo hoje parecia que todos os caras do colégio resolveram dar uma passada aqui. Fiquei quieto o tempo todo, tentando forçar imagens na minha cabeça que fossem as mais nojentas possíveis, para ver se conseguia sair daquela furada, foi quando senti meu celular vibrar na mochila. Era Bella. _Ótimo_.

**Edward, cadê vc?**

**Juro que vi você saindo do ginásio correndo…**

**Aconteceu alguma coisa?**

**~ Bella**

Droga!

O que eu respondo? "Sim, Bella, saí correndo de lá, fiquei de pau duro quando te vi"

Idiota. Idiota. _Idiota_.

**Esqueci que tinha uma reunião com o professor Molina. Estava atrasado, desculpe, não vou conseguir passar o intervalo com você.**

**~ Edward**

**Ah entendi :/ **

**Bom, pensei que algo tivesse acontecido.**

**~ Bella**

**Está tudo ok, mas não posso falar agora **

**~ Edward**

**Tá certo…**

**Só uma pergunta, a gente vai embora juntos?**

**~ Bella**

**claro :)**

**~ Edward**

**Ok, até mais então ;)**

**~ Bella**

Não respondi a última mensagem de Bella. Simplesmente não estava ajudando na minha condição _difícil_. Esperei na cabine o que parecia horas, não podia sair dali agora, estava no horário de intervalo. Suspirei e encostei a cabeça na porta a minha frente. Hoje vai ser um longo dia.

Por causa do meu problema mais cedo, perdi o inicio da aula de álgebra, o que me trouxe uma bela advertência oral por chegar atrasado, a senhora Collins deixou explícito que da próxima vez eu iria direto para a sala do diretor. Não podia usar a desculpa de estar em reunião com outro professor, pois eu não estava e se era o caso, tínhamos que apresentar o bilhete informando o encontro assinado pelo tal docente. Um saco! Estudava na Lakeside High School, um colégio particular, reconhecido por ser bem rigoroso e frequentado pelos filhos da elite da cidade e do Estado de Washington, ou seja, diria que 87% dos alunos são filhos de pessoas "importantes" na alta sociedade, como o Mike Newton, filho de um dos sócios da maior empresa de refrigerantes da região; ou Tanya Denali, filha de Eleazar Denali, Senador. O colégio é enorme, facilmente reconhecido por quem passa pelo local, uma vez que possui grandes janelas com suporte branco, três andares e uma espécie de torre com relógio que se encontra bem no meio do prédio, localizado no meio de um campo plano com árvores ao redor.

Logo após o fim da última aula do dia, encontrei com Bella encostada no meu carro me esperando no estacionamento do colégio para irmos para casa. Morávamos na vizinhança de Lawtonwood, região que se concentrava diversas casas de luxo em meio à grandes jardins, bem próximo ao Daybreak Star Indian Cultural Center, o que é uma espécie de museu que armazena uma coleção da arte nativa do país. Durante quase todo o percurso pelas ruas, Bella e eu não falamos uma palavra, não posso negar, ficar perto dela estava me deixando bastante desconfortável e tenso, queria voltar pra época que jogávamos bolo de lama um na cara do outro. Odiava essa mudança entre a gente.

― Edward ― sou surpreendido pelo meu nome sendo chamado, me mexo no assento do carro, nervoso.

― Sim… ― respondo relutante

― Tem certeza que está tudo bem? Você está estranho e já faz um tempo que está assim.

― Não. Sim, quer dizer, tá tudo bem sim. Nada aconteceu. Só estou preocu…

― ...com o final do semestre e faculdade. ― Bella completou ― Por favor Edward, eu estou cansada de ouvir essa desculpa. Você vai ou não vai falar a verdade pra mim? Caso contrário não precisa mais conversar comigo, você sabe que não gosto que me escondam as coisas.

Eu estou ferrado. Bella parece bastante irritada com meu comportamento um tanto bizarro. O que posso fazer pra contornar essa situação? Contar a verdade? "Hey Bella, o problema é que você me deixa de pau duro e não paro de pensar em te beijar há meses. Mas não se preocupe, tá tudo sob controle"_. _A real era: NÃO TINHA NADA SOB CONTROLE. Hoje foi apenas mais uma prova disso.

Eu estava paralisado. Abria e fechava a boca sem parar, gaguejando.

― Eu… hm, Bella, não sei o que… é que... ― suspiro, exausto pelo meu fracasso em lidar com a situação. ― Podemos conversar mais tarde?

― Você promete que não vai fugir do assunto? ― Bella perguntou olhando pra mim com seus olhos cor de chocolate. Por um momento me perdi naquela imensidão marrom e precisei de um esforço para voltar minha atenção à estrada.

― Eu prometo, Bella.

― Ótimo. Então... o que deu na reunião com o professor Molina?

― Hm, o quê?

― Edward, você está me ouvindo? Disse mais cedo que estava em uma reunião com o professor de biologia… ou você mentiu pra mim?

― Ah, sim, a reunião! Foi boa, nenhum problema. O senhor Molina vai dar o suporte necessário para aquele projeto que estamos trabalhando.

― Que bom ― Bella voltou sua visão a sua frente e depois do que parecia um minuto perguntou novamente: ― Você já pensou em como vai começar suas inscrições para as universidades?

Sabia o quanto aquele assunto a deixava agitada. Ela estava com problemas com o curso que queria seguir, seus pais, Charlie e Reneé, esperam que a filha escolha um curso voltado aos interesses do negócio deles, assim no futuro ela poderia assumir o posto da empresa de joias da família Swan, mas Bella não estava certa disso.

― Ainda não. Bells, eu sei que você está ansiosa, mas prometi que iria te ajudar e iremos fazer as inscrições juntos, ok?

― Obrigada Ed. Eu não sei o que faria sem você. ― Bella pega minha mão e dá um aperto, engulo em seco e sinto um choque elétrico passar pelo meu corpo com o contato. Bella parece não perceber pois mantém a mão na minha até o fim da viagem para casa.

Estaciono na garagem, descemos do carro e caminhamos pela estrada de cimento do jardim, subimos uma pequena escadaria também de cimento, nos direcionando para a área de fora da cozinha, entrando pelas portas do fundo da mesma. Minha casa não possui mais de dois andares, entretanto é bastante espaçosa e grande. Na porta da frente de casa você vê detalhes de pedras compridas e cinzas nas pilastras, a porta é de madeira com janelas; no caminho da calçada até a entrada você encontra arbustos e árvores em ambos os lados, além disso, há uma pedra gigante em pé à direita, atolada na terra.

Nos fundos, além da área fora da cozinha, tem um espaço com cadeiras de beira de piscina, mesas e churrasqueira. É possível ver parte da piscina e jardim do escritório de meus pais e da sala de estar com lareira e TV. Temos mais duas salas: a de visitas, cujo cômodo é preenchido com um grande sofá e poltrona preta; abajures de chão, uma mesinha de centro e armários embutidos; já a outra sala é usada para cinema e jogos de videogames, além da grande TV pendurada na parede, a sala possui duas poltronas também nas cores pretas e mesinha de centro.

Todos os quartos possuem banheiro, closet, cama de casal, grandes janelas com cortinas que vão até o chão e mesinhas de apoio, sendo a suíte dos meus pais o maior cômodo dentre todos eles. Fomos direto ao meu quarto, abri a porta e Bella logo se jogou na cama, suspirando:

― Estou tão cansada. Esse semestre está realmente puxado.

Concordo com um resmungo, balançando a cabeça e passando a mão nos cabelos, não sabendo tirar os olhos da garota que me tira o sono todas as noites esparramada na minha cama. Ah não. Edward não vai para esse caminho, seu idiota. Pense em qualquer outra merda mas não nisso, não agora. Edward pense! Maldito fodido.

― Querido? ― meus pensamentos são interrompidos pela voz da minha mãe na porta, ela abre a mesma e coloca a cabeça para dentro.

― Não estou atrapalhando nada? ― Minha mãe perguntou sugestivamente, ela e papai sempre fazem isso. Meu rosto se enche com um súbito calor que queima minhas bochechas com a insinuação que captei em sua voz, nem precisava olhar no espelho para saber que estavam vermelhas.

― Por favor, mãe… ― sussurrei de uma forma que só ela pudesse ouvir.

― Imagina, Esme ― Bella responde sorrindo, parecendo não ter se ligado do que acabou de acontecer ― Acabamos de chegar do colégio, estou exausta, a aula de educação física quase me matou.

― Ah querida Bella, imagino que esteja cansada. O último ano é terrível mesmo, ainda bem que vim aqui dizer que fiz um lanche para vocês dois, devem estar famintos. Vão na cozinha para comerem, ok? Fiz aquele bolo que vocês amam.

― Já vamos mãe. ― falei vendo Esme sair do quarto nos deixando a sós novamente.

― Então, pronta para mais um café de dona Esme? ― Perguntei sorrindo.

― Sempre ― Bella diz, saltando da cama indo em direção a porta.

Depois do café, Bella e eu decidimos assistir no meu quarto "A Lenda de Tarzan", entretanto, o filme é extremamente chato e previsível, devo frisar essa parte. Sério, não vale a pena, nem mesmo a Margot Robbie conseguiu salvar o filme de tão chato que era e isso foi um puta de um desperdício. Na metade do longa acabamos caindo no sono, e ao acordar ali horas mais tarde, no crepúsculo pelo que pude notar pela janela, vi Bella encolhida do meu lado com a cabeça no meu peito. Linda. Eu não resisti, passei minha mão por seu cabelo, acariciando com as pontas dos dedos seu rosto imóvel. Essa parecia ter um rosto de porcelana, porém totalmente macio ao toque. Bella vira no colchão e desperta minutos depois, nesse momento já estava sentado, apoiando o braço no meu joelho olhando para ela, Bella me vê olha e sorri.

― E aí bonitão? ― Ela levanta, se sentando ao meu lado, ― Dormiu, bem? Acho que tá escorrendo baba aqui do lado ― diz apontando para o canto da minha boca.

Rio com a brincadeira, ― Até aprece, você que estava desmaiada até 5 segundos atrás.

― Idiota ― disse sorrindo também. É sempre tão bom acordar com Bella e passar o tempo. Bem, fazer qualquer coisa com ela era maravilhoso e não conseguia parar de pensar em como seria se tivéssemos algo a mais, como beijá-la, tocar seu rosto, segurar em suas mãos quando quisesse, sentir seu corpo sob o meu…

EDWARD PARE!

Eu estou tão, mas tão ferrado.

Bella percebeu a provável mudança de cor no meu rosto para um branco fantasma e franziu o rosto para mim.

― Edward, se bem me lembro, a gente ficou de ter uma conversinha, não é?

Tomei muito no cu.

* * *

**Observações: **

**A escola Lakeside existe mas não tenho certeza se tem o ensino médio; **

**Lawtonwood também existe, porém não sei se só tem gente rica lá rs;**

**Daybreak Star Indian Cultural Center é real e a entrada é gratuita, pelo o que vi.**

**Casinha da família Cullen que tentei descrever nesse capitulo ~ br (ponto) luxuryestate (ponto) com (barra) p64308585-casa-independente-em-venda-seattle**

**;)**


	2. Capítulo 2

**Já tinha uns 3 ou 4 capítulos escritos mas excluí pois não estava contente com eles. Agora voltei, perdão kkk**

* * *

**C****apítulo Dois:**

POV EDWARD

Era agora ou nunca.

Vamos lá Edward, você consegue.

Coragem homem!

― O que você quer saber exatamente, Bella?

Bella revirou os olhos e pensei que ela fosse sair do quarto sem virar para trás, mas incrivelmente hoje ela estava paciente para me aturar.

― Por quê está agindo estranho, Edward? Já faz um tempo que você está assim e não adianta negar.

― Ok, eu não nego. ― Falei, no impulso.

― Hm, você não nega? ― Bella olhou para mim confusa e surpresa mas como o cão é todo trabalhado, logo se recuperou e começou a me atacar. Tá certo, ela não me atacou literalmente, mas me senti pressionado com o seu olhar contrariado, a testa franzida, mordendo os lábios e meu deus, ela ficava linda desse jeito. Certo, voltando ao mundo real, se eu não começasse a me explicar logo, ela era _bem _capaz de me atacar de verdade. Veja, bem, eu tenho um histórico na família de ser um pouco dramático, meu tio-avô George, uma vez me disse que seria muito bom como ator e que eu poderia investir na área, "Você tem um ótimo futuro pela frente, garoto", disse naquela voz grossa e rouca típica de um fumante que tá pedindo arrego.

― E então, Cullen? Vamos, não tenho a noite toda. ― Primeiro sinal de agressividade detectado.

― Eu não sei ― Ok, isso era claramente uma mentira. ― Quer dizer, eu sei. ― respondi logo em seguida.

― Edward, você está me deixando confusa, você sabe ou não sabe?

― Essa é a questão! Eu estou confuso também. Eu tenho esses… sentimentos… ― Falo, apontando rapidamente para ela e abaixando um pouco a cabeça, esfregando minha mão na nuca, envergonhado ― mas não estou sabendo lidar com eles porque somos amigos desde sempre e não quero estragar isso, confesso que estou com medo, de como seria se nós… tivéssemos algo, você sabe, romanticamente.

_Romanticamente, _Edward? Que diabos!

― Bella, eu gosto de você. Mais do que deveria.

Bella não demonstrou reação alguma. Não sabia se ela havia escutado o que falei ou se ainda estava processando a informação.

― Quando você percebeu esses, hmm, sentimentos? ― Bella finalmente pergunta.

― Faz uns meses. ― respondo ― mas demorei para entender o que era. Mas agora tenho certeza, Bella. Tenho plena consciência do que sinto por você ― Falo sinceramente, minhas bochechas à 100 graus de temperatura, mas me mantive firme, precisava dizer tudo aquilo. Já sentia um peso enorme saindo das minhas costas.

Sou pego de surpresa com o celular dela vibrando. Bella pega o aparelho da mesa do lado e atende a chamada, do que parecia ser de Reneé:

― Mãe? Na casa do Edward. Não pode ser outra hora? Ok, entendi, até ― Bella desliga a chamada e fica um tempo passando os dedos na tela do celular, com a cabeça levemente abaixada, como se estivesse pensando no que falar.

― Eu tenho que ir. ― fala, colocando uma mecha dos cabelos atrás da orelha. ― Juro que não estou fugindo do assunto aqui, tá? É que realmente tenho que ir. Podemos falar sobre isso mais tarde? ― Desta vez Bella me olhava nos olhos, mordendo os lábios, um hábito que tinha desde sempre. Isso pode parecer um detalhe pequeno ou bobo, mas isso fazia com que ela, fosse ela. E eu adoro esses pequenos detalhes, desde os lábios sendo mordidos o tempo todo, o balançar frenético das pernas quando estava nervosa, ansiosa e animada, ou quando fala rápido sobre um assunto que gosta. Tudo isso fazia com que eu me fascinar por ela a cada ano que passasse. Era impossível não sentir nada por ela, nem se eu quisesse, eventualmente isso aconteceria.

― Claro que podemos conversar depois. Quando você quiser. ― Respondo, tentando esconder meu nervosismo da voz. Não sei dizer se obtive sucesso.

― Bom, então nos vemos amanhã no colégio. ― Bella responde e em seguida levanta da cama, pega sua mochila e sai pela porta de vidro, que vai direto pro quintal.

Passaram-se alguns dias desde o episódio no meu quarto. Acontece que Bella precisou fazer uma pequena viagem com os pais para Forks, parece que algum parente bateu as botas e eles iriam ao velório. Acredito que era algum primo de 3º ou algo assim.

Não sei dizer se esse acontecimento me favoreceu ou não, pois o drama é o seguinte: assim que Bella saiu do meu quarto, eu fiquei em estado de choque, não acreditava que finalmente, depois de meses angustiantes, pude dizer a verdade para minha melhor amiga. Contudo, logo que esse sentimento de adrenalina e coragem repentina desvairou-se de meu corpo, passei a imaginar inúmeras cenas da Bella me detonando e rejeitando. Veja bem, eu não ligaria de ser rejeitado por qualquer outra garota, já aconteceu antes (alô jéssica do terceira ano do fundamental), lidei muito bem, obrigado, mas seria diferente com Bella, acho que ficaria dias deprimido no meu quarto sem saber o que fazer da vida.

Mas como eu sou eu, resolvi me antecipar no sofrimento, caí de cabeça na tristeza e paranóia, piorando tudo quando Bella disse que teria que adiar nossa conversa por conta do nosso amigo ali de cima que foi dessa para uma melhor. Agora já estou no estágio de querer fingir que aquele dia no meu quarto nunca aconteceu, assim poderia seguir em frente e agir na maior cara de pau uma amnésia repentina. Mas havia um porém, ainda me questionava qual seria o resultado da nossa conversa, acredito que ainda mantenho um fiozinho miserável de esperança. Conclusão, não sabia dizer se esses dias sem ver a Bella me foram úteis ou não.

Cheguei em casa desejando ficar em coma na cama durante a tarde toda. Não estava com um pingo de vontade de estudar e revisar matéria.

― Querido, que bom que você chegou. ― Dei de cara com a minha mãe saindo escritório. Ela me abraçou brevemente com um braço só e vi sua bolsa, pasta e notebook no outro.

― Você vai trabalhar agora?

― O dia está muito movimentado, acabei esquecendo de uns documentos importantes e voltei para buscá-los, mas já estou de saída. Ah, você tem uma visita te esperando na sala de estar. Beijos, filho.

Minha mãe beijou minha bochecha e saiu sem dizer mais nada. Fui então para a sala e só faltei cair da cadeira (se eu estivesse sentado em uma) quando vi Bella no sofá, mexendo em seu celular.

― Hey… não esperava te encontrar hoje. ― disse, ainda surpreso.

― Hey, tudo bem?

― Ah sim, sim. E com você? Como foi o… você sabe.

Bella riu, fazendo um sinal para me juntar a ela no sofá.

― Bom, eu diria que foi um pouco mórbido. ― riu. ― Mas nada extraordinário aconteceu, se você quer saber.

― É, imaginei. ― disse. ― Por que você não disse que viria hoje?

― Meus pais decidiram vir de última hora, ficaríamos em Forks mais um dia, porém minha mãe não queria que eu perdesse mais um dia de aula. De qualquer forma, eu nem queria ter ido mesmo.

― Ora, ora, então quer dizer que Isabella Marie Swan preferiria assistir as aulas tediosas da professora Collins? É isso mesmo?

― Bom, ficar fora esses dias teve sua vantagem, não vou negar. ― Bella brincou rindo e me deu um leve empurrão no braço. ― E você como está?

― Bem, melhor que seu primo lá, imagino.

― Hm, eu acho que ele está melhor que nós. ― replicou.

― Você pode estar certa, senhorita Swan.

― Puff, Edward, eu estou sempre certa. Mudando de assunto, adivinha o que fiquei sabendo.

― Putz, lá vem coisa...

― Deixa de ser chato! Tem algum palpite? ― Bella me dava aquele olhar assustador que eu conhecia bem. Coisa boa não era… Bom, pelo menos para mim.

― Apenas diga, Bells. ― falei, receoso da resposta que viria a seguir.

― Nesse final de semana vai ter uma noite de zumbis no parque aqui perto. Vamos? Por favor?! ― Bella meio que dava pulinhos ainda sentada no sofá ao meu lado, praticamente implorando por uma resposta positiva da minha parte. Mas eu sabia que não era só isso.

― O que mais Bella?

― O que mais o quê? ― perguntou, forçando uma reação de inocência. Ah, eu conhecia muito bem aquela peça.

― Você sabe. O que você vai me fazer passar?

― Ah, tem uns brinquedos que adoraria ir… montanha russa, chapéu mexicano… nada demais. ― Disse por fim, abanando as mãos com desdém. ― Também vai ter umas barraquinhas de jogos, roda gigante, sala de espelhos assustador… e claro, com atores fantasiados de zumbis andando por aí. Enfim, vamos, vai ser divertido!

Soltei um longo suspiro, mas não pude negar o convite. Só Deus sabia o poder que Bella tinha sobre mim.

― Tudo bem, tudo bem. ― Disse já rendido quando senti Bella me abraçando e agradecendo por eu ter aceitado. Tenho que contar que não sou muito fã de coisas radicais, nunca fui na verdade, sou mais um cara da terra. Não me dou bem em lugares que balançam ou giram desnecessariamente e já perdi a conta da vezes que passei mal com essa brincadeira aí. Avião? Me cago de medo. Não nego. Preciso de um tranquilizante forte pra me manter calmo. Mas se Bella quer que um marmanjão medroso, que provavelmente vai fazer drama o dia inteiro enquanto estiver naquele parque, a acompanhe, tudo bem pra mim. Eu dou conta.

De nós dois, Bella certamente era a mais animada, a mais corajosa, a mais aventureira e que se arriscava mais. Já eu sempre fui muito tímido, não sou do tipo que faz muita amizade, acho que sequer tinha um amigo ou amiga que não fosse Bella. Não sou um cara de muita coragem, como você pode ter percebido, gosto de me preservar. Isso soa bem melhor do que o adjetivo _medroso_. Mas tenho minhas qualidades, juro que tenho.

― Eu prometo que você estará seguro comigo. ― Bella disse, sorrindo e olhando para mim. Ela estava radiante.

Passamos o resto do dia conversando várias bobagens de sempre, sobre os parentes de Bella em Forks, sobre as aulas e matérias que ela teria que se atualizar, falamos até sobre o Papa mas não tocamos _naquele_ assunto. Depois de hoje, decidi colocar em prática meu plano: _a amnésia de Edward Cullen. _E não me culpe, provavelmente Bella está usando da mesma tática.

* * *

**Por hoje, é só.**


End file.
